Magical Inflictions
These are thing that happen to people when they fuck up something to do with their Magic. Flow Deprivation If the remaining amount of Flow in a person's body goes lower than 30%, they will begin to suffer from Flow Deprivation. The affected will experience shortness of breath and their Gates begin will close, which will eventually make Magic use impossible. The severity of these symptoms increase the more Flow a person has lost. The Gates of the affected will not reopen until a certain amount of Flow is regained. This amount is normally 100%, meaning that a person has to fully recover all of their Flow before they can begin to use Magic again. The amount of Flow needed to recover from Flow Deprivation decreases the darker a person's Gates are. Through this negative correlation, the recovery threshhold can be decreased to as little as 35% Flow deprivation is lethal if inflicted for more than: Flow deprivation isn't a major part of any plots yet, so it doesn't matter. There are three efficient ways to recover from Flow Deprivation: # Eating Flow-rich foods or drinks such as pomegranates, Mongoes, or raw meat from most animals registered as an A class or higher threat. # Being near restorative Flow Crystals. # Taking faster, deeper, breaths which is helped by the short breath brought about by the condition. The body can absorb the Flow in the air through the lungs, just like oxygen. Although it should be mentioned that only a small percentage of those breaths is Flow; if you were breathing in 100% Flow all the time, you'd be dead within a few seconds, due to... Flow Overload As previously shown, the body has many (three) ways of getting Flow into its system, but what happens when it contains more Flow than it needs is less than satisfactory. The less flow you have, the more Flow your body absorbs when you breath in. If a person ends up absorbing more Flow than they can handle, and didn't expel it for long enough (by using Magic), they'd suffer from something called Flow Overload. Or Floverload is you wanna be hip and cool Once the body realises it harbours an excess of Flow, it'll try to get rid of it as fast as it can...by automatically Transmuting it into the affected person's Affinity whilst it is still in the body. This is lethal. Always. The last words of a person before dying of the condition describes Flow Overload as "Like going to the bottom of a pool, and trying to drink all the water so you won't drown." The lungs are normally the first organ to be destroyed by Floverload, which causes a literal feeling of suffocation. As more and more of the affected's body is ripped apart from the inside by their own Magic, they begin to lose form, and eventually, nothing remains but a pile of whatever Element happened to be their Affinity. It's an especially sad way to go for anyone with Steam, Wind or Lava Affnities, as there'd normally be nothing left of them once they die. You'd dissipate into mist, disappear into thin air, or explode, respectively. Purposely inflicting someone with Flow Overload is a crime punishable by death in all 9 Regions. Worse than murder. Flow Sickness If a person tries to release too much Flow of their Gates than the Darkness of said Gates would allow, they inflict something upon themselves called Flow Sickness. This is the body's natural way of preventing a person from getting Flow Deprivation. The moment Flow Sickness occurs, the Gates of the person inflicted will forcefully (painfully) close all of its gates and they will not open for a given amount of time, dependant on how much that person attempted to go over their limit. The amount of pain felt also corresponds to how much over their limit a person went. Mind Crush its just a headache but it can be so painful it can lead to unconsciousness and comas